The Pokemon Games
by Tristan S
Summary: The Pokemon Games are a battle royale to the death hosted every year by the Rocket Gang to select a promising new recruit for the Rocket Gang. These 24 Pokemon, 6 from each main region, will do everything in their power to survive, and become the next victor of the Pokemon Games.


The Pokémon Games: Chapter One

Wartortle wanted no part in this. He wanted no part in the Games, something that would surely spell the end for the unfortunate Pokémon. It's not like he had a choice. Even if he refused the so called 'invitation', they would definitely come after him. The Rockets were not merciful rulers, and would take those who were close to him for slaughter, as well as him. He would rather not let the Rockets take anyone else but him, and so he slipped away quietly, taking one last glance at his family before leaving them forever.

Scyther was ecstatic. He never thought that out of all the Pokémon to submit applications for the tribute position in Kanto that he would be the one to take part in the famous Pokémon Games. He had been training non-stop ever since he convinced his obstinate parents that he was ready for the Games, promising to bring their family victory for the second time, a feat that his brother managed several years ago. He wanted to prove that he was better than his brother, who had waited until he evolved into a Scizor before volunteering for the Games. The eager bug-type couldn't wait to prove to the world that he was better than his brother.

Jolteon just wanted to be left alone. After being delivered the summons for the Games this morning, she had become very distant from her brothers and sisters, and they all worried about what the little piece of paper that he had read in the morning had done to their sister. No one in his family except his parents had knowledge of the situation, and they were just coming back from a mission in Johto, and wouldn't say a word to the younger ones. She had prepared for this for years, but had never actually thought that she would be one day playing in the dreaded Pokémon Games.

Machoke was determined to win. The fighting-type received his summons this morning and he resolved to train hard until the Games started in a few months. He remembered years ago his dad was summoned to the Games, and remembered the moment his father was killed by that damn Scizor. _Focus,_ he thought, not wanting his emotions to spiral out of control, remembering the last time his emotions got the better of him. He was still working off the debt to the city all these years later, and the hospital costs for all of the Pokémon he injured was _just_ paid off. He looked to the sky, promising that he would win, for the memory of his father.

Heracross hated the Rockets. He was once a member of one of the new Rocket Admins, Pierce, but once he saw how being a member of the Rocket Gang changed his beloved trainer, he had no choice but to attempt escape. He managed to escape the wrath of the Rocket Gang, The slip of paper that appeared underneath his doorstep served to further cement his hatred for the Rockets. He promised himself then that he would do anything to get back at them, even if it cost him his life. He then set off to train.

Tyrouge was shocked. He had been surprised when the slip of paper had appeared underneath the door, thinking it was for one of his siblings, but was devastated to learn that _he_ would be participating in the Games. His parents had much the same reaction as he had. He and his parents knew very well that he was the youngest person _ever_ to be chosen for the Games. While there was no set age limit as far as the minimum age, the participants were generally at least thirteen or fourteen, never someone as young as _10_ had ever been chosen for the Games. The youngest participant prior had been twelve, still very young, but at least he had volunteered for the job. He had _no idea,_ and he was still just a baby Pokémon. He was scared, and had no idea what to do.

Haunter was, quite frankly, surprised. When he had submitted his volunteer form, he was just joking around with a few friends when Bannete, his crush, dared him to submit a form. It had earned him a little kiss from her, but now he had _much_ bigger issues to deal with. "How in Arceus's name will I tell my parents…?"

Skarmory didn't care much about the slip of paper that appeared on the edge of his nest. He knew he would be selected this year, after the stunt he pulled killing Executive Archer's Honchcrow last year during the Rocket Tournament. He knew that they would try and come after him in any way that they could, but they knew they couldn't risk performing an assassination, because it would raise too much suspicion. Many Pokémon and trainers already knew about the shady government that overtook the regions many years ago, but most were blissfully unaware of their so-called _saviors'_ true ideals. He resolved to do whatever he could to overtake the corrupt regime any way he could.

Nuzleaf was as happy as he could possibly be. That wasn't saying much though, considering that his sole purpose for signing up was to end his life without having to do it himself. After his entire family died at the hands of a raging Houndoom, he had attempted to end his own life seventeen times. Every time he found himself unable to finish the deed. He had no way other than to sign up for the Games, and was finally happy now that he could finally finish what had happened all those years ago.

Aron had no idea that he was summoned for the Games. His parents had found the slip this morning, and wanted to wait until later today to tell their son. They knew their son was a little _different_. He was very bright, but that was the problem. He would rather sit and strategize than recklessly charge headfirst, what their evolution line was built for, and was much weaker than others of his species as a result. They had no idea on how to break the devastating news to their son.

Absol didn't really care about the summoning slip that was delivered to his house this morning. He knew that he was going to be selected for the Pokémon Games for a while now. His trainer was a Rocket Admin and had tampered with the Random Number Generator so that he would be selected no matter what. Now Absol had to hold up his end of the bargain.

As soon as Kirlia woke up she knew that something was wrong. Her species are very sensitive to emotions, and her trainer was giving off an incredibly sad feeling that Kirlia asked about right away. "Kirlia, I can't believe that I have to do this, but I have to release you."

She was aghast. This man was the one who found her as an egg. Her parents were victims of the Hoenn Crisis, and he had raised her from birth. She asked her trainer, "Why must you do this, Samuel. I thought we were family, all of us."

He replied, "I have no choice, you have been summoned for the Games and the rules state that I must release you four months prior to the Opening Ceremony so that you may be able to train without human interference. I'm so sorry."

She nodded, a lump in her throat but not crying for her trainer's sake, knowing it would only hurt him. She said her final goodbyes to her teammates before setting off into the wilderness to train, promising to one day come back to him.

Monferno couldn't believe his eyes. He never thought that _he, Monferno_ would _ever_ be chosen for the Games. His Trainer would have never let that happen to his favorite Pokémon. Monferno was always used to being pampered by his trainer, and as a product of such extreme isolation from anything resembling even mild inconvenience, was quite spoiled and vain. He smashed his ball, lit his trainer's clothes on fire and ran away, complaining about the dirt in his fur the whole time.

Lucario was grim. The Summons had arrived this morning, and he and his trainer had already shared their goodbyes, knowing that prolonging the inevitable would do nothing but make it hurt more than it already did. While he never thought he would be forced to participate in the Games, he was more than prepared. His trainer and Lucario had been partners since they were both toddlers, and had been training together ever since. He was an unnaturally strong member of his species, and had been for many years. Although he had never killed anyone before, in order to see his trainer again, he just might have to….

Golbat was secretly happy that he had been chosen for the Games. Although he would never say it out loud, he felt very awkward at home. After his mother died in a freak avalanche, his father had become the man of the house, which had led to some awkward moments, considering the first time he had met his father was at his mother's funeral. His father and Golbat frequently got into arguments over Golbat's little siblings, making him and his siblings very uncomfortable. Although he worried for his sibling's safety, he knew there was nothing that he could do. After saying his good-byes to his siblings, and giving a very awkward goodbye to his father, left for training.

Gabite didn't want to participate in the Games. Although his trainer had filled out a form, it had been for his own selfish goals, to become a Rocket Admin-in-training. His trainer was never considerate, and only cared about himself and his goals above all else. He did know what the punishment was for ignoring his trainer, and for the sake of himself, followed his trainer into whatever he asked. Gabite wondered if this might be the chance to escape that he had been hoping for ever since he hatched.

Larvesta loved fire. Ever since he hatched from his egg, he had been setting things on fire. His father and mother had tried everything that they could, but he would always end up burning whatever institution he was sent to right to the ground. Now that his submission to the Games had been accepted, he couldn't wait to _burn_ that place to the ground.

Victini was scared. She knew that the Rocket Gang was coming after the Legendary Pokémon, but she never thought it was to do anything but capture them. The fact that they decided to send her into the Games meant that they thought she had no value to them, and to be fair, they were probably right. Victini _detested_ violence, and went far out of her way to avoid it. As such, she was fairly useless in battles, loaning part of her strength to larger and more powerful Pokémon to save her. Her partner before, Keldeo, had just been captured and she had no time to find another partner before she was captured. She just hoped she wouldn't have to kill anyone.

Boldore was relieved. Although he detested the idea of the Games as much as most other Pokémon, he knew it was his ticket out of the Rocket Gang experimentation lab. The experiments were more akin to torture than scientific procedure, and he was glad to be rid of them. Although he would never kill another Pokémon, he would do anything to not have to come back here.

Tymano was oblivious to the situation. Most Tymano had little to no brain function, and he was no exception. Once Tymano evolved, they finally became intelligent, but until then, they were no more than floating worms. His parents had no reason for concern, considering that he should have evolved years ago and had already given up on their son, who possessed the rare inability to evolve. They were still sad, but they had already accepted his fate years ago. They just hoped he would go quickly and wouldn't suffer.

Fletchinder had no idea what to expect. The Rocket Gang had only taken control of the Kalos region last year, and hadn't participated in the Games, as the Rocket Gang hadn't established enough of a foothold to do so by that time, and would have taken away resources from conquering the region. He was a courier for the Resistance, so he knew what most Pokémon in Kalos didn't about their new leaders. The one thing he _didn't_ know about _was the Games_ , and not knowing is what worried him the most.

Linoone _loved_ his new trainer. He gave him everything he wanted and then some. His trainer was one of the new Rocket Gang members that just moved into the region, and he was as kind as he could be. What the gullible Pokémon didn't know was that he was just grooming him into tip-top shape for a fighting chance in the Games; something the Linoone believed was just a friendly competition between Pokémon but was really a battle royale to the death.

Slurpuff didn't know what to do. What was this Rocket Gang, and what were these _Games?_ She, like most other wild Pokémon in the Kalos region had no clue about the Rocket Gang's takeover of the Kalos region last year, and was clueless about what the Games where. _Maybe they are a pie eating competition,_ Slurpuff hoped excitedly. She couldn't wait to find out for herself….

Roselia hated the Rocket Gang. Most wild Pokémon knew little to nothing about their new leaders, but she was not one of them. She hated them with a passion unmatched by any but the most spiteful of Pokémon. She vowed to herself one year ago that she would get her revenge on those murderers, no matter the cost….

All twenty-four of these Pokémon, willing or not, had been delivered their letter of summons to the Games, an event held each year for the past forty-nine years, ever since the Rocket Gang first took control of the Kanto region. They have always had four participants from each region who would all be gathered in an arena left to fend against the other competitors in a battle royale, not stopping until the other competitors were all dead, with one winner. The one winner would become a Rocket Hopeful, a Pokémon in training to become one of the Rocket Admin's Pokémon, and if they had a Trainer, the trainer would be extended the 'honor' of becoming a Rocket Admin themselves, an offer neither trainer nor Pokémon could refuse. Any noncompliance was met with extreme measures of force. Only one could survive this game of death, made for the sick pleasure of the Rocket Gang, and only they could truly win.


End file.
